onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tell me a lie
Letra y traducción Can’t ever get it right ------- Nunca puedo hacer las cosas bien No matter how hard I try ------- No importa cuanto lo intente And i’ve tried ------- Y he intentado I put up a good fight ------- Así que puse una buena pelea But your words cut like knives ------- Pero sus palabras cortan como cuchillos And i'm tired ------- Y estoy cansado As you break my heart again this time ------- Como rompiste mi corazón una vez más Tell me I’m a screwed up mess ------- Dime que soy un desastre That I never listen, listen ------- Que nunca escucho, escucho Tell me you don’t want my kiss ------- Dime que ni quieres mis besos That you’re needing distance, distance ------- Que necesitas distancia, distancia Tell me everything but don’t you say she’s what you’re missing baby ------- Dime todo pero no me digas que es a él al que extrañas chica If she’s the reason your leaving me here tonight ------- Si es él la razón por la que me dejas esta noche Spare me what you think and tell me a lie. ------- Ahorrate lo que piensas y dime una mentira You’re the charming type ------- Eres la típica encantadora That little tweinke in your eye ------- Ese pequeño brillo en tus ojos Gets me every time ------- Me atrae todo el tiempo And well there must have been a time ------- Y bien, hubo un tiempo I was a reason for that smile ------- En el que yo era la razón por la que sonreías So keep in mind ------- Así que tenlo en cuenta As you take whats left of you and I ------- Como tomaste lo que queda entre tú y yo Tell me I’m a screwed up mess ------- Dime que soy un desastre That I never listen, listen ------- Que nunca escucho, escucho Tell me you don’t want my kiss ------- Dime que no quieres mis besos That you’re needing distance distance ------- Que necesitas distancia, distancia Tell me everything but don’t you say she’s what you’re missing baby ------- Dime todo pero no me digas que es a él al que extrañas chica If she’s the reason your leaving me here tonight ------- Si es él la razón por la que me dejas esta noche Spare me what you think and tell me a lie. ------- Ahorrate lo que piensas y dime una mentira Tell me a lie ------- Dime una mentira x3 Tell me I’m a screwed up mess ------- Dime que soy un desastre That I never listen, listen ------- Que nunca escucho, escucho Tell me you don’t want my kiss ------- Dime que no quieres mis besos That you’re needing distance, distance ------- Que necesitas distancia, distancia Tell me everything but don’t you say she’s what you’re missing baby ------- Dime todo pero no me digas que es a él al que extrañas chica If she’s the reason your leaving me here tonight ------- Si es él la razón por la que me dejas esta noche Spare me what you think and tell me a lie. ------- Ahorrate lo que piensas y dime una mentira Vídeo thumb|300px|center Curiosidades *Los autores de la canción son: Kelly Clarkson, Tom Meredith y Shep Solomon. *Los productores son: Tom Meredith y Shep Solomon. Categoría:Álbum Up All Night Categoría:1D Categoría:Canciones Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Artículos protegidos